Yuki
by KaydenZevach
Summary: Micheal's life, times, fun and adventure. More or less, Fast times at Chelmer Valley High.


That might well be the first thing I've ever felt in my entire life...

They say that the world is a big place, that there are thousands of people in the world, that there are plenty of fish in the sea. Looking around, I don't see that many fish, or that many people. I was different, I was born to be different, I was born to be this, and I was born to end up here.

In the middle of Cardiff, snow covered every surface and an air of gloom floated in the breeze. Yes, it was winter in Cardiff again and all the children were locked up in school since the headteacher refused to give the students the day off. On the 4th floor of the main building, in a Spanish classroom, a student was staring out the window at the crisp snow falling, an impartial observer might be inclined to say he was glaring at it, but equally wishing that he could be out of the classroom and playing in it. With a sigh, he turned back to the whiteboard, where his teacher was going on about el and ella...whoever they were. "Micheal! Pay attention, you need to know all of this, now, could you recite the answer to question 5 please?" Micheal got to his feet reluctantly and read from his torn and tattered textbook "En el futuro me gustaría una casa grande." His teacher stared at him with a look of studied curiousity before speaking "So...the answer to 'Would you like some cheese?' is 'In the future I would like a big house'?" Micheal swore under his breath before sitting down and flicking through the pages to find the right page. The teacher turned back to the class "Okay class, have a conversation with your partner about groceries at the market and remember to ask about prices and quantities." With a sound of shuffling movement, everyone turned to face the person next to them, who for Micheal was someone called Sebastian Davis. Micheal wasn't overly fond of Sebastian so instead of turning to face him, he turned the other way and banged his head against the window. The teacher heard and looked up "Kirkland! Stop trying to break my window and talk to Sebastian." Micheal turned and looked at the teacher with a look of disdain on his face before turning to Sebastian, who was smiling lightly. Micheal smacked his head on the table, earning him another look from his teacher and a detention. 'This is gonna be a looooong day' he thought.

The end of the lesson came all too slowly for Micheal's liking, and as soon as the teacher said "Okay, pack up your things, have a nice weekend," Micheal bolted from the room, but the teacher stopped him and said "Kirkland, detention, now." With hatred clearly visible, Micheal walked back to his table and sat down. The class quickly emptied and Micheal was left facing his teacher. "What's wrong with you Micheal, you're always acting like you hate Sebastian, yet he's the closest thing to a friend you have. Why do you keep alienating him?" Micheal looked up at his teacher with jet black eyes and simply stated "Usted está patéticamente lleno de lujuria, y si no quieres que te dispara, salir de mi camino." His teacher just stared at him and thought about what he had said, before answering "...How do you propose to shoot me then Micheal?" Micheal rose to his feet and placed his hand behind his back, pulling from his belt a sleek gun coloured black. It was a standard issue handgun from the police, but he had modified it so it had a little more firepower. The teacher took a step back from him and stared, before jumping forward to try to take the gun from him. Micheal smoothly side-stepped and stood pointing the gun directly at his teacher, who was now looking panicked. Slowly, Micheal lowered the firearm and placed it back in his belt, before walking over to the teacher. "Hey teach, did you know that I have a tail?" A light red coloured tail emerged from the back of his trousers and waved around behind Micheal, who was looking his teacher dead in the face. The teacher stared him back down, but something was odd, Micheal's eyes looked strange, they were totally black, like black holes. Micheal's tail snaked around his body and pressed against the teachers body, and the teachers body became fuzzy, and he suddenly felt aroused and lusty. As the teacher slumped down the wall, Micheal lifted his leg and kicked his teacher across the face before turning and walking away. The teacher reached out before his vision became black and he passed out.

Micheal stared as his teacher lost conciousness before leaving the room. As he walked down the stairs he couldn't help but think about the 'gift' he had been born with. To begin with, he had a tail, just like a monkey's but coloured light red, and secondly he had an ability to channel hidden feelings within someone and amplify them. Mainly he found Lust, Love or Anger, to which his eyes would turn Black, Crimson or Grey respectively, but sometimes he did find less common emotions. Micheal hated that he could feel what others felt and that he had empathy, but he enjoyed exploiting his power to get what he wanted, usually to have sex. Micheal sighed as he reached the bottom floor and saw a girl waiting for him. 'Onyx...great.' thought Micheal 'As if my day wasn't bad enough.' Onyx looked at him cheerily "Heeeeey Micheal! Good to see you!" Micheal just stared back before walking onwards. Onyx followed him to the gate before turning to look back at her. Onyx looked into his eyes with a hint of curiosity and innocence in the brown haze. Micheal stared back with black eyes again, contemplating what would happen if he channelled her lust back into her. He jabbed her lightly with his tail, and the effect was instantaneous, he found himself slammed against the wall by Onyx with her ravenously pressing her mouth to his. Micheal smiled lightly and let her kiss him before looking down at her to see what she would do next, and as she began to make her move he pushed her away. Onyx looked hurt and moved back up close, trying to kiss him again. Micheal raised his foot and swept her feet out from under her, letting her fall to the floor. As she fell she grabbed Micheal's arm and pulled him down ontop of her. Micheal tried to push himself up and failed, so he rolled over and sat upright before sprinting away from her, leaving her where she was. Micheal ran back to his house and bolted inside before locking the door, dropping down onto the sofa and falling asleep.

Onyx didn't understand what was going on, first Micheal had a tail, then she was kissing his face off, and then he pushed her away and ran away. Had Micheal made her kiss him? Or was it her who kissed him on the off-chance he would kiss back? Onyx rose to her feet before falling back down as her knees were shaking. Slowly, she regained her composure and got up, leaning against the wall for support. She raised her hand and lightly ran her hand across her lips, scarcely believing what actually happened, that she had kissed Micheal. She thought about this for a while as a light red tint graced her cheeks and snow started to fall again. She felt a single snowflake his her face and melt on her cheek, running down to her chin where it met with a tear and fell to the ground as Onyx collapsed down, tears running freely from her face and melting the crisp snow beneath her, before she looked up to the sky and made a wish, a wish which no-one heard, but was fated to be granted.

Sebastian stared at the sheet infront of him, the homework sheet he had been set that very day, and although he knew he could easily complete it, his mind was on other things. Like...his lessons for that day, the tests which were coming up, his friends at school and...and...Micheal. Okay, Micheal was the only thing on his mind, he couldn't help it. Micheal was almost the opposite of him, so why did Sebastian find it so difficult to resist Micheal whenever he was around? Even in Spanish today he couldn't concentrate very well because he could see Micheal in the corner of his eye. Every part of Micheal was perfect, his slightly spiked red hair, the fact that he had dark brown eyes you could just get lost in...Sebastian hit himself across the face. 'Stop thinking about him you dumbass' he thought to himself, before looking back down at the worksheet and forcing himself to work.

Micheal awoke several hours later, sitting bolt upright with bloodshot eyes and shaking. He looked down at his hands. He quickly worked out what the problem was, he had cut his hand while he was running away, the blood was pouring onto the sofa he was sleeping on, staining it bright red. He put his hand up to his face and licked the fresh liquid from it, before going into the kitchen to try to stem the bleeding. "Damn, how could I be so careless...?" Micheal muttered to himself before wrapping his hand in a bandage temporarily to soak up the blood. Gazing around the room, he decided to make himself some food. After a quick meal of pâté on toast he removed the bandage and cleaned the rest of the blood from his hand. Micheal couldn't help but think to himself that this felt numb, that he didn't really feel anything from it. He felt the sting of the cut but above superfluous pain he didn't feel anything. He sighed, and looked over to the window, Kain was sleeping peacefully on the ledge and beyond Kain there was total darkness. Looking at the clock, the time was 12:36. Micheal shivered and looked around the room for the source, finding nothing. With a grunt of annoyance, Micheal got up and headed to his room, closing the door behind him and flopping onto the bed. An impartial observer to Micheal's room would not be able to tell that this room belonged to a 16 year old boy, the room was both clean and also lacking in any typical teenage items, such as dark posters and games consoles. The only one indication as to it being Micheal's room was the blood stains on the wall just beside the window, which was cracked in 4 places, 3 on the left and 1 on the right. Running his finger along the resealed cut he winced as a sharp pain surged through his body and he quickly moved his finger away from the cut. Flopping back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling and thinking about what had happened. He pulled the gun from his waistbelt and stared at it, before picking up a small cloth and cleaning the barrel. He pointed the gun to his left and shot one of the books on the bookshelf, leaving a clean hole mark in the spine of the book. He got up and walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the book out, revealing the bullet embedded in the wall and the book with a clean circular cut all the way through it. Sighing, he replaced the book and walked back to the bed, flopping down and spreading his arms. With the gun held up to the right light, it glistened as the light was reflected off the barrel. Micheal put the gun down and looked out of the window, thinking about something that was bothering him, he had felt a shiver run down his spine, something he had never felt before. It scared him, he felt something was going to happen, but he didn't know what. Blocking out irrational thoughts, he once again stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

Out on the windowsill, a snowflake fell onto a finely pointed icicle and shattered into millions of pieces, cracking from the middle, spreading out from the centre to the outer parts of the snowflake, before the snowflake finally disintegrated into dust.

With a look of furrowed anger on his face, Micheal slowly sat up in bed, looking around and finding himself in his room, in his bed. With a noticeable amount of relief, he exhaled deeply. Behind him, his tail flicked up and brushed against his cheek, which elicited a small smile, which then turned into a smirk. Dragging himself out of bed, he slumped down the stairs and collapsed into a chair in the kitchen. Looking down at the table, Kain was sitting in a begging stance, looking up at Micheal with beady eyes. For a fully grown Komodo Dragon, Kain had an amazing ability to be cute when he wanted to. Micheal reached out his hand and petted Kain on the head before moving over to the fridge, procuring some milk, some cereal along with a small steak and an egg for Kain. Setting down the steak on the table, Micheal cracked the egg and put it ontop of the steak, and Kain eagerly started eating the steak. Relucantly pulling a bowl from the pile on the table, Micheal poured a little cereal and milk into the bowl and ate. After finishing the cereal and washing up, Micheal headed up to get dressed. Pulling some clothes from his dresser, and chose, in the end, to wear a black ripped t-shirt with the rips stained red, torn jeans and a black leather overcoat reaching down to his knees. Satisfied with his clothes, he brushed his hair down, slipped his gun into the back of his jeans and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Onyx woke up and her hair was completely messed up, like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Instinctively, she reached for a hairbrush to sort her hair out, but then retracted her hand again, "Fuck it." she thought, dragged herself out of bed and went to the shower. 20 minutes later, Onyx emerged to the sound of her mother calling her for breakfast. "K Mum" she called back and headed into her room get dressed. She decided on a red and black chequered shirt, some denim shorts with leggings and a pair of red and white boot converses. Now dressed, she came down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of bacon and freshly cooked fried eggs, and as she sat down at the table, she was greeted by her mother and a full English breakfast. Soon after the plate of food had been put down in front of Onyx, it was gone. Onyx smiled at her mother, said "Thank you" and excused herself from the dinner table, running upstairs to get her purse. As she entered the room, she heard her phone going off, and she started rummaging around the mess that was her floor, finally finding the phone in the jeans she had worn yesterday. It was a text from Sebastian, merely stating; 'The abandoned warehouse, 1 hour.' Onyx cocked her head to one side, it wasn't like Sebastian to be so forward, she wondered what, if anything, was wrong. Shoving her purse and her phone into her pocket, Onyx said goodbye to her parents and walked out the door, anticipating what Sebastian wanted to see her for.

When Onyx ran up to the bench Sebastian was sitting on, he was jabbing at his DS intuitively with the stylus. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up, shut his DS and pocketed it. "Hello Onyx," he said in a cool voice, almost too cool for Sebastian, something was wrong, "Sorry for calling you here on such short notice." Onyx flinched slightly, Sebastian seemed different, in class he was always a bit quiet, but with a little bit of prodding, he was usually brighter than this. "It's okay, I had nothing to do today anyway..." Sebastian nodded and indicated the open door of the warehouse, and Onyx stepped inside as Sebastian closed the door and turned to face her. He looked curiously at her before asking "Do you know of Micheal Kirkland?" Onyx nodded, she had kissed him just yesterday, and she didn't understand why, but she had a crush on him. Sebastian noticed the redness in her cheeks and smiled understandingly before stating "It's okay, I do too. Anyway, a few other questions then. Do you know that he has a tail?" Once again Onyx nodded, she felt it touch her a few times, just brush against her leg, before she kissed him. "I see," Sebastian said, moving his hand to his chin in a thinking pose, "Well...okay, did you know he carries a gun in the back waistband of his trousers?" Onyx thought about this, she felt something metal yesterday but she assumed it to be a part of a belt of something. She hesitated before saying "I wasn't sure, but I felt something metal around his lower back yesterday..." Sebastian looked at her with a confused expression on his face but continued. "I saw something yesterday, after class, I stayed back, the teacher put Micheal in detention..." Sebastian recounted everything he had seen to Onyx, who looked shocked at the thought. "And so I saw him coming out of the classroom and I hid from sight, but I saw his gun and did some research on it. The gun is a Springfield XDM 4.5" 45ACP, a powerful handgun, but also illegal." Onyx nodded again, and moved over to lean against a wall. Sebastian leant against the corrugated iron garage door to the warehouse, looking pensive. Onyx closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She heard a loud crack and her eyes shot open. She looked over to the far wall and saw a bullet embedded in the wall, and slowly she turned her gaze back to Sebastian, who was clutching his shoulder. He opened his mouth and blood poured onto the floor before he fell down onto the concrete and stopped moving.

With his coat flowing freely behind him, Micheal walked briskly through the streets. He kept thinking back to the day before, and the effects that his powers had on Onyx, were people that susceptible to his power that they would fuck him if he used it? He had to test it one more time, but first there was something else. Just beyond the park and through the woods, there was an abandoned building which Micheal used as his base of operations, there were are a few modest possessions kept safely there, Micheal regarded it almost as a home away from home. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked over it before putting it back again and walking into the woods, emerging the other side. He cocked his head to one side, something was definitely wrong, someone was already here, Micheal pulled the gun from his pocket and moved to behind a tree. He waited for a while, just to check that there was someone here already and it wasn't just his imagination, and he heard the corrugated iron move, and he stepped out from the shadows and shot 3 rounds into the iron door. He held up his gun and moved forward slowly, pointing the gun at the main entry door, but stopped as he felt someone's hands around his chest. Keeping his gun raised, he turned around and came face to face with a girl from his class, Florida. With a small smile she pulled the gun from his hands and pointed it back at him. Micheal stared up the barrel of the gun he had been holding a few moments ago. Florida was staring down the barrel with an almost nervous smile, but with a firm hold on the gun and the trigger. Micheal looked at her with black eyes and asked calmly "What do you want Florida?" Florida smiled and looked him in the face with a look of studied curiosity before saying merely; "Kiss me." Micheal stared incredulously, and, finding no uncertainty in her eyes, moved forward and lightly pressed his mouth to hers. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss, before breaking away and looking into his eyes. "Now kneel." she stated with a slight grin. Micheal decided not to mess with a girl holding a loaded handgun and knelt on the floor. Next thing he knew, there was a hard dull pain in his right cheek, and everything went black. As Micheal fell to the floor with the force of the kick and didn't move, Florida put the gun into her jacket pocket and looked at the corrugated iron, noticing something a little bit off about it. She took a closer look into one of the holes and saw a crimson liquid in it. Running up to the door, she kicked it open with considerable force and ran inside.

Onyx heard a crash from the direction of the door and looked up from trying to stem the bleeding coming from the hole in Sebastian's shoulders. In the doorway, observing the scene, was a girl with fairly short black hair and a cute face. "Wow..." whispered Onyx before remembering Sebastian and turning back to trying to stem the bleeding. Florida appeared next to Onyx and looked down at the wound, before standing up, throwing her jacket over Sebastian to keep him warm, and pulling her shirt off. Onyx looked up at her and turned away, blushing a deep red as Florida was now half naked, and wrapping her shirt over the wound, soaking up the blood and applying pressure to the wound. After tieing a knot in the shirt, Florida picked Sebastian up and walked steadily out of the door with her coat barely covering her chest. Onyx followed, still a bright shade of red, and caught up to walk beside them. "We're taking him to the hospital right?" Onyx asked with a small tremor in her voice. Florida smiled earnestly "Yeah, that's right, not far from here." Onyx nodded; "So who are you?" she asked. "Florida," the girl replied, "And you?" "Onyx Rose," Onyx smiled "So how did you find us, and who shot us?" Florida's expression darkened a little and she said "Micheal Kirkland shot you, although not on purpose. I stopped him, and I have his gun in my jacket pocket. He'll be out cold for a few hours." Onyx's eyes widened and she looked at Florida, who was smiling brightly. "Comeon, let's get Sebastian patched up and fix this wound."

Micheal's eyes shot open and he looked around. He was laying sideways on the floor, in the snow, and the left side of his face felt bruised. He tried to push himself up, but fell face first back down into the snow with a grunt of annoyance. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to push himself back up again and failed for a second time. Resigning himself to sitting here for a while, he pushed himself up against a tree and sat leaning against it. He raised his hand to his lips and ran it along his lips, thinking about what happened. "I was shooting the corrugated iron door to the abandoned warehouse...then Florida took my...shit!" Micheal fumbled around looking for his favourite and most prized possession, his gun, but failing to find it. At first, Micheal was extremely angry, and even managed to stand up in his rage, but following the adrenaline rush, he fell back to the floor, humiliated that he had been defeated so easily. "She took my gun...and she...kissed me...and then I knelt down and got knocked out...?" Micheal muttered, trying to make sense of things in his head, trying to figure out what happened. He leant against the tree and pushed himself up onto his feet, resting against the tree before staggering forward. By the time he had staggered over to the warehouse, he had regained his composure and stood upright. He quickly reviewed his present situation; "No gun, no backup, no weapon worth a damn, but hey, nothing to lose..." With that Micheal turned and walked away from the warehouse, oblivious of the blood running down the corrugated iron door.

A little way along, Micheal found a small amount of blood on the floor. Curiously, he bent down and put one finger into it and observing the blood on his finger. It was warm, so almost certainly fresh blood, and based on the amount on the floor, it was either a minor cut or a bandaged wound. Micheal shook his head and wiped the blood off his finger and onto his jacket, why did he care about this, it wasn't his blood, it wasn't his fault the blood was there, why should he investigate. Standing up again, Micheal continued to walk, looking for any trace of Florida and his beloved gun, looking for anything to lead him to her. A little further down the road a man was reading a newspaper. Micheal approached him and asked "You there, seen any teenage girls come by here recently? I'm looking for some of my friends." The man looked at him as if considering his answer carefully, before laughing and saying "Yeah, I seen some people walk by recently, in a real hurry too. There was a girl with shoulder length red-black hair without her shirt on..." The man smiled lightly at this before carrying on "She was carrying a guy with platinum hair who seemed to have an injury of some kind, and there was a third person, a girl with long black hair." Micheal nodded at the man's description and said "Yeah, they are definitely the people I'm looking for, which way did they go?" The man pointed towards the main road, "Thanks" said Micheal before he walked off. Micheal reached the main road and quickly figured out where the man had been pointed, and ran across the road into the hospital. At the reception desk, Micheal gave the nurse a cute smile and said "One of my friends has been admitted recently, possibly through Accident and Emergency, can you find out if they are here and where?" The nurse blushed and barely audibly asked "What's their name?" Micheal smiled again and said "Sebastian." The nurse nodded, and after a few minutes directed Micheal to the waiting room just outside the theatre Sebastian was being treated in. He thanked her and jogged up the stairs to the waiting room and walked inside, totally unprepared for what would meet him.

Florida looked up before smiling lightly at the person who had entered the room. "Well, I didn't expect to see you awake so early, I thought I knocked you out cold." Micheal turned to look at her, "So it was you who knocked me out, nice kick you got there." Micheal walked over to her before kneeling and looking into her eyes and asking "Now where the fuck is my gun?" Florida looked over to Onyx, worry clouding her eyes, before turning back and saying "So...Sebastian is in hospital, being treated for a bullet piercing his shoulder and major blood loss, and you only care about your gun?" Micheal faltered and looked shocked for a moment before regaining composure and simply saying "So who shot him then?" Onyx looked at Micheal for a moment and almost yelled "You did!" The effect on him was instantaneous, but was not the effect that they would liked to have seen, Micheal chuckled a little and looked back at the two girls. "So I shot him huh? There's only one way I could've shot him, through the iron door of the warehouse. But that begs the question, what were you doing in the warehouse?" Onyx quickly averted his gaze and said "Nothing that concerns you." Micheal looked curious "So you weren't talking about me, or what Sebastian saw yesterday?" Onyx looked up at him through her fringe and Micheal's eyes turned black. Seeing this, Florida stepped in, "Isn't that enough Micheal? Sebastian is still being treated, so save this for when he is better." Micheal just stared at her before accepting this and dropping down onto the seat next to Florida and infront of Onyx. Florida turned to Micheal and said "Thank you for the kiss by the way." Micheal shrugged it off and looked pensive, before realising and looking up to Florida and asking "Why are you only wearing a coat and bra?" She calmly replied "Because I used my shirt to try to stem Sebastian's bleeding, and that may well have saved his life, which would be worth a few funny looks and a little embarassment." Micheal had no response to this, but Florida whispered into his ear "I need to talk to you later..." and ran one finger along his crotch, immediately gaining her a reaction. With a look of slight despair plastered across his face, Micheal thought to himself 'This is gonna be a long night...'

Outside the window, just by where they sat, the snow began falling lightly. On the outside windowsill, some icicles had formed and snow slowly fell onto them, falling into dust and turning into water, running down the icicle and forming an even sharper spike, before the icicle fell to the ground, cracking up the middle and shattering into a hundred thousand pieces.


End file.
